Soulmate
by tequilame
Summary: Cucu Hajime bilang mereka seperti dua orang tolol yang ada di komik-komik. — Hajime, Tooru.


**TITLE**: soulmate  
**GENRE**: friendship  
**PAIRING**: tidak ada pairing?  
**NOTES**: TIDAK BISA HIDUP TENANG KALAU YANG SATU INI BELUM DITULIS. padahal saya sedang uts. salahkan _ **stepsjy**_ dan obrolan tentang SHOUJO MANGA di twitter. KHKHKHKHK.  
**DISCLAIMER**: haikyuu! (c) haruichi furudate.

enjoy?

* * *

**.**

**soulmate  
**

**.**

* * *

Di usia sepuluh tahun dan kesal Hajime menendang pantat Tooru cukup keras.

"Oikawa, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan sembunyi di markas rahasia kita. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukanmu."

"Mereka yang payah," Tooru mengerucutkan bibirnya, bersidekap dan mengekor di belakang Hajime. Matahari senja mengiringi langkah pulang mereka. "Aku menunggu di sini selama berjam-jam."

Hajime dapat merasakan dahinya berkerut-kerut, "Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Dan membiarkan Iwa-_chan_ tidak mencariku?"

* * *

Mereka masuk universitas saat umur mereka delapan belas tahun dan ini adalah pertamakalinya mereka tidak menghadiri sekolah yang sama. Hajime, untuk beberapa alasan, merasa senang karena akhirnya hari-hari damai yang dia idam-idamkan datang juga. Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian saat liburan semester dan Hajime tertinggal kereta dan dia akan terlambat pulang ke rumah dan benar jika hari-harinya di Kyoto sangat menyenangkan tetapi, seperti _puzzle_, rasanya ada bagian yang hilang dari dirinya ketika Tooru tidak ada di sana untuk mengganggunya. Hajime tidak dapat menghindari kenyataan lagi dan dia menendang bangku di stasiun karena dia benci mengakui kalau dia kesepian.

* * *

Tooru terserempet mobil di usia dua puluh tahun yang menyebabkan lututnya retak dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan dia tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir seminggu penuh. Ketika Tooru membuka mata, bunga-bunya yang dibawa Hajime sudah mati dan mengering dan mata Hajime tidak lagi mengeluarkan air, hanya bengkak.

"Ibumu menelponku dan berkata kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Kupikir kau sudah mati." Adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan Hajime, tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

Tooru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "Aw, Iwa-_chan_, apakah kau mengabaikan praktikum lapangan dan datang kemari untukku?"

"Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan. Parktikum lapanganku ditunda seminggu lagi oleh pihak kampus. Kebetulan saja waktuku sedang luang."

(Hajime berbohong, praktikum lapangannya sedang berlangsung dan dia tidak mendapat nilai sehingga harus mengulang musim semi tahun depan.)

* * *

Ketika usianya dua puluh tujuh, Hajime kehilangan mobilnya yang dia parkir di depan rumah. Ibunya sudah sering mengingatkan kalau akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi kasus pencurian di distrik tempatnya tinggal, tapi malam itu dia sedang dalam kondisi sangat lelah dan malas dan dia tidak sempat memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi—saat itu betapa dia berharap mesin waktu bukanlah hanya sekadar imajinasi orang gila.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Tooru adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang kondisinya saat itu.

Untuk mengangkat suasana hati Hajime, Tooru membelikannya sebuah replika mobil mainan milik Hajime kecil dan seekor bunglon (karena bunglon mirip dinosaurus katanya) yang Tooru beri nama Hajime-_chan_. Di hari kedua, Hajime-chan melompat ke atas kepala tetangganya yang berusia tujuh puluh lima tahun dan dia berakhir di rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Usaha Tooru benar-benar tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Hajime memberi Tooru ciuman di pantat dengan kaki saat Tooru berkunjung untuk menjenguk Hajime-_chan_, karena Hajime tahu hal itu adalah hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hajime tersenyum lima jari.

* * *

Ketika mereka berusia delapan puluh dua tahun Hajime memukul kepala Tooru dengan gulungan kertas koran, membuat Tooru nyaris tersandung tongkat bantu jalannya, dan Hajime tertawa puas di atas kursi roda.

"Astaga," cucu Hajime berdecak sebelum menggigit biskuit coklat di tangannya, "kalian berdua benar-benar seperti dua orang tolol yang ada di beberapa komik dan kartun yang membuat anak-anak imbisil seumuranku berpikir kalau kalian itu homo."

"_Aw_, percayalah padaku, nak, kami pernah melewati fase itu," Tooru mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke cucu Hajime dan tertawa keras. Hajime melempar kulit pisang ke wajahnya.


End file.
